Never Cold
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: They'd never be cold again. ONE-SHOT SEQUEL TO COLD, CALM, PRIM AND PROPER, LAST INSTALMENT IN THE 'COLD' SERIES.


Author's Notes: Sixth instalment in the 'Cold' series, which, when you think about it, is more of a collection of drabbles than stories. This is the last part. I'd like to thank these people: _Kemenran, Kathryn Black, searching4romeo, Chop Suey, Emma Watson Rules, Raiining, Takeshiyo, Malicorejewel, and Psycho-Violinist who, although he hasn't reviewed here, told me what he thought in person._

* * *

Hermione grabbed her wand and flooed Ron.

"Ron, there's trouble at Hogwarts. Get your team together." She said crisply.

"Hello, Ron, how're you? I miss you, we haven't seen each other for three weeks and we're engaged. I love you." Ron said sarcastically, not even looking up from the chess game he was playing.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "There's trouble at Hogwarts and Gin's there!"

"Well why didn't you say so?!" Ron was out of the room faster than Hermione could blink.

"Good bye to you too." She muttered, slightly disgruntled. She turned to Luna. "You go and tell Mr. Weasley, he can inform Professor Dumbledore, I'm gonna portkey there."

Luna nodded. "Right."

* * *

"Please, Gin, wake up, open your eyes, please, I need to see your eyes, baby."

Ginevra sighed. She recognised that voice. It was Harry. There was no way she was waking up, she was nice and cosy, and she could smell Harry, and his hands were stroking her hair, and he was speaking to her like he still loved her. She didn't want to wake up.

"Gin?" Soft lips brushed her forehead. "Please, Gin, I need you to wake up, you can't do this to me. You have to wake up."

"No." She mumbled. "Life's so cold now you're gone, Harry. I'd rather remain in my dream where you're with me." She turned her face so that it was burrowed in his shoulder, shoulders shaking as chilly tears trailed down her face. "I miss you." She choked out. "I didn't mean it when I said you had to leave. Really."

"Ginny…" Ginevra was hauled into a sitting position, a warm hand anchoring her chin and hot lips kissing away her tears. "Open your eyes, love. I'm here, really."

Unwillingly, Ginevra's eyes fluttered open, revealing a man who _looked_ like Harry, but had no glasses, dark brown hair with blond highlights, and tanned skin. "You lied." She wept, head drooping again as the man wrapped his arms around her. He smelt like Harry too, something which only made her cry harder. "You can't be Harry. Harry has black hair and glasses."

"I did." The man agreed. "After I left you I spent a few weeks in Hawaii. The sun does amazing things to people's hair, Gin. It bleached mine. I'll dye it back if you like. I also got my eyes fixed. Please, love, you can tell it's me, can't you? I haven't…" his voice broke. "I haven't been away that long, have I?"

"I thought I'd lost you forever." Ginevra sobbed. "Everyone said I had. Draco, 'Mione, Ron, everyone. Except Luna…"

Harry growled. "How dare they."

Ginevra sat up, eyes wide. "You…you growl like Charlie."

Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "That's because I _am_ Charlie." He said.

"You're…what?!"

Harry winced. "I had to keep an eye on you." He said. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were happy and safe!"

"And it didn't occur to you that I mightn't be happy, even though I cried myself to sleep every night?" Ginevra hissed icily.

"No! I mean, well…I never really thought you could forgive me." The green-eyed man said miserably.

"So why now? What did I do to deserve this, oh great one?" Ginevra asked sarcastically.

"Lucius would've killed you…I couldn't let that happen, it already tore my heart in two that we couldn't be together because you hated me. But I'd have died if he killed you." Harry's eyes were full of pain, and Ginevra swore they were too bright.

"You…but I said 'I love you' every night." Ginevra whispered.

"I thought it was just fond remembrance." Harry admitted. "I never thought you could love me anyway. Why would you?"

"Why would I? Oh, I don't know, you saved my life countless times, you never judged me, you were usually pretty nice to me, you're smart, handsome, brave, with the biggest heart I've ever seen, you can't write neatly to save your life, the left side of your mouth smiles before the right, you get the cutest little wrinkle in your forehead when you're confused, and you're so generous. Plus, you're a stupid, dense prat! What's not to love?"

Harry blushed. "You…you really love me?"

"Of course." Ginevra said. "Ever since the first day I met you."

"I've loved you since then too." Harry admitted. "You were so nice to me."

"You didn't even notice me." Ginevra scoffed.

"Yes I did." Harry argued. "But I always thought it was just that I thought of you as a friend. You were my first friend, the one person who always loved me unconditionally, never judging. You scared me."

Ginevra giggled. "Lil' ol' me?" She teased.

"Yes." Harry kissed her cute little nose. "Every freckled, red-haired, fiery inch of you. You're full of such passion for life, such flair. Everything you do, you do with your whole heart. Even getting depressed."

Ginevra smiled and traced her fingers lightly along the faded silver scar that stood out on Harry's tanned forehead. "What was Lucius doing here anyway?"

"You have my blood." Harry said. "He was going to use you to resurrect Lord Voldemort."

"What?" Ginevra asked, frowning.

"When I saved you at the end of the war, do you remember that?"

Ginevra nodded. "Yes…"

"You lost so much blood." Harry shivered. "It was frightening. You were so cold and pale, even your freckles were turning blue. My blood's O negative, it's the best blood type to have, because you can give to everyone. So I gave to you. Hence, you have my blood and my mother's protection."

"So…he was going to do to me what Wormtail did to you?"

Harry's eyes flashed, and he glared at the mauled body that lay two feet from them. "That's not all he was going to do." He said darkly.

Ginevra felt sort of sick. "Oh my…" she said faintly. "He…he would've raped me wouldn't he?"

"And tortured you." Harry's voice was grim. "But now he can't ever hurt you."

"You killed again…"

"And I don't regret it." Harry said grimly. "Well, I do, but I don't regret that I did it to save you."

Ginevra shivered.

"Cold?" Harry asked.

"A little." Ginevra said. "I…I haven't been warm since you left."

Harry rose to his feet, picking Ginevra still in his arms. "Well we'll have to fix that." He said. "I've been cold too. Cold and empty. Ginevra, you never gave me a chance to ask last time…will you marry me?"

Ginevra smiled. "Oh, Harry," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Of course I will."

Harry put her down, and Ginevra felt a brief moment of discontent before he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her fiercely.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Luna, and the team of Aurors (which consisted of Cho Chang, Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, and Padma Patil) ran in on the strangest scene. Ginevra, being snogged senseless by a tall, handsome man with dark brown and gold hair.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, pulling out his wand. "_Separ_!"

To everyone's astonishment the seperation charm had no effect on the pair, stoping a few centimetres away and dissipating.

Slowly, Ginevra and the man separated.

"Wow." Ginevra giggled. "You've gotten even better at that."

The man chuckled. "No, you've just missed me so much you can't tell the difference." He teased.

The newcomers gaped. That was _Harry's_ voice.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

The man turned and they noticed that he bore a startling resemblance Harry; his facial structure was the same, as well as his build, and he had Harry's green eyes. But he looked much younger, happier, his hair was the wrong colour and there were no glasses shielding his eyes from the world. "It's me, Moony." The Harry-lookalike said cheerfully.

"Is it really?" Ron said, stepping closer.

"It is, Ron." The man smiled, and it was Harry's smile.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." He said. "I'd hate to do this to someone who didn't deserve it." He punched Harry in the face.

* * *

Ginevra glared at her brother darkly, rubbing the healing potion into the bruised skin around Harry's nose.

"Why did you do that?" She snapped.

"It's ok, Gin." Harry said. "I deserved it."

"Damn straight you did!" Ron snarled, pacing the hospital wing. "Why the fuck did you leave? You had us all worried."

Hermione opened her mouth; no doubt to admonish Ron about his language, then closed it again. Evidently, she believed the situation deserved swearing.

"I was upset." Harry said simply. "And that's all you're getting from me."

"How did you hide, Harry?" Luna asked. "That was the one thing I never figured out."

Harry shot the silver-eyed girl a sharp look. Evidently she was more intelligent than even he had realised. "That's something that will remain between Ginny and I."

"Everyone calls her Ginevra now." Cho said quietly.

"I don't. I think I should get to choose what I call my wife."

Madame Pomfrey dropped the potion she'd just brought in.

Harry and Ginevra's eyes met and smiled at one another. They had each other now. They'd never be cold again.

* * *

_Malicorejewel:_ Thanks, Jem, here's the last part.

_Searching4romeo:_ Guess what, I've started a new story, oh surprises of surprises. Actually, I've began two. What I'll do it, I'll post the first one I started on my livejournal and you can go have a look. My lj name is Ishling25.


End file.
